Mary
by TheDogObeys
Summary: Her love for the crimson haired young man was so great, it became a sickly obsession. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have decided to reload this unfinished story for you guys to read. This story is told through an unknown narrator. I hope you enjoy! Diclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, Masashi does.**

I have never witnessed a love more bizarre and chilling than the love Mary Celtis had for the crimson haired young man. No, I do not believe it was love that plagued her mind, it was a sick obsession. He never took notice of the quiet blonde's heartache for him, not even until the end.

The train of events that painted this grizzly tale began on a quiet Saturday night in mid September. I was sprawled on my bed staring lazily at the bronze fan whizzing above me. As the minutes dragged on my cell phone loudly went off, startling me. Glancing at the caller ID I answered briskly. "Hello?" "Hey it's me, Suigetsu." "Yes?" I asked, wanting to know what he wanted from me at eleven in the evening. "I want to know the rubric for our severe weather project in Ms. Natsuo's class. I wanted to ask Sasuke, but he was in a foul mood for some reason, and Juugo didn't answer his phone." I heard a quiet chuckle emitting from the other end. "Why did you not ask Karin?" I then asked, already knowing the answer. "Ha! I can't stand her." Soon after he said that, I heard what sounded like loud sobbing coming from outside my window, arousing my curiosity instantly. Suigetsu continued to speak, but I ignored him and slowly sat up from my laying position, focusing on the loud crying emitting from the street outside my curtained window. "Hello?" I called out, walking toward my window. The noise did not cease, it only grew louder. "Hey I'm still here. I'm kind of impatient, so can you give me the rubric?" Again I ignored Suigetsu and quickly drew back my curtain.

Since my room was on the second floor of my home, I had a fantastic view of my neighborhood. All of the street lamps were on, lighting the vacant paved road below. As I glanced at the row of sleeping houses I noticed someone leaning against the street lamp in front of my porch. It was a familiar looking girl who seemed to be around the same age as me wearing a torn spaghetti strapped top and soiled sleeping boxers. She seemed to be in pain for she was clutching onto her stomach. Large dark burn marks covered her thighs and arms, alarming me. Immediately I dashed out of my room and down the stairs, reaching my front door. My only thoughts were to help the injured teenager as I ran out of the house… only she was not there. _Where did she go?_ I thought as I walked over to the where I saw her. Small piles of large monarch butterflies scattered lifelessly next to the towering street lamp. Curious, I bent over to pick up a dead monarch butterfly, but as soon as I touched it the butterfly's wings glowed immensely before it melted into scorching liquid onto my delicate fingers. The burning sensation on my digits slashed through the layers of my skin as I screamed in pain and ran back to my house toward the kitchen sink. As I ran my scorched right hand through the ice cool tap water gushing out of the faucet, I realized I had my cell phone still pressed against my ear with my left hand. "...Hello?" I asked sheepishly, greatly embarrassed. "I'm still here. It was quite amusing hearing you pant and barge through doors like a hysterical woman." Suigetsu said in a glib tone before giggling quietly to himself. I immediately hung up, not bothering to listen to Suigetsu any longer.

**:) I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. The second chapter introduces the main characters. Please send some feedback, I would appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow reader! this is chapter two to my fanfiction! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi does.**

It was 7:20 A.M. at Konoha's central train station. I stood near the platform waiting patiently for the 7:30 train to arrive, like most students who attend Konoha's International Ninja Academy (KINA). I could hear the sonorous laughter of the prodigious blonde Naruto and his friends Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai. I also could hear the deafening squeals of the girls clustering near the dark yet approachable Sasuke. Looking around I caught a glimpse of the mysterious and mellow Shino talking to his animalistic friend Kiba, as well as Rock Lee, Neji and Hinata clustered near them. Sitting in front of me were the two teenagers from Suna, Kankuro and his tranquil red-headed brother Gaara. They were having a conversation with each other, unaware of a third party lurking nearby.

She was sitting a few feet behind the so called "crimson haired beauty", her flawless face perfectly still as she gazed directly at him. Her name was Mary Celtis. It was hard to imagine why hardly anyone knew she existed, because of her immense angel like features. She carried breasts that were slightly large and had hips that went along with them, followed by a small waist. Her glowing blonde hair hung in two braids down to her thighs, giving the illusion of a halo. Her face carried well defined cheekbones, perfectly formed lips and a beautifully sculpted nose. The only imperfection I noticed on her was dark red lining underneath her gorgeous blue eyes, indicating that she had some form of insomnia. As I was staring at her I noticed she wore a monarch butterfly pendant, sending a feeling of chills through my body as I recalled what happened on Saturday night. "Hey!" I heard a voice call out. Turning to see who it was, I sighed quietly.

"Good morning Suigetsu." The lavendar eyed boy smiled when he heard his name. He was with his tall husky friend, Juugo. "What's up?" I asked my two classmates. Suigetsu sighed in annoyance. "Well I am going to fail the severe weather project because I have yet to receive the rubric." Ignoring his reply, I looked at Juugo. "So what's new with you?" I asked. He stared at me with a nonchalant expression. "Nothing really. I don't really have an intresting life." I merely shrugged. "Me either. Sasuke sure is lucky, having all those girls walk all over him." Suigetsu laughed at my sarcastic words and exclaimed with "He's completely ignoring the fact that those girls are sweet innocent virgins ready to lose their chastity belt. If I were him, I would take that as an advantage!" Kankuro and Gaara stopped their conversation and stared at Suigetsu. The white haired teenager smirked, not realizing he caught the attention of people nearby with his loud vulgar sentence. "Suigetsu, you should lower your voice next time. It's kind of embarrassing having people staring at us." I whispered to my oblivious friend. Suigetsu glanced around, noticing that people were indeed staring. "Huh, I guess I was a little too loud." He murmured, lowering his gaze. I sighed and slowly closed my eyes, listening to the familiar clash of voices emitting from all directions: the loud laughter of Naruto and his friends, the squeals of Sasuke's chaste fangirls, conversation flowing amongst small groups, and so on. "Gaara, whatever happened to your friend Rei?" Juugo asked maturely. As soon as the name Rei reached my ears my mind became bombarded with images of the injured girl I saw on Saturday night.

Opening my eyes, I looked straight at Gaara. "What?" Suigetsu asked, noticing my shocked expression. Averting Suigetsu's questioning stare, I listened intently as Gaara began to speak. "We don't know what happened to her, she hasn't been coming to school for the past week. I checked her house to see if she was sick, but her mother said Rei was doing fine." His turquoise-green eyes carried concern as he continued. "Before her week long absence from school, she kept on telling me that she was being pursued." I silently stroked the burn marks on my fingers, remembering the girl's face underneath the lamp post's translucent glow. There was no doubt that I ran into _Rei_ that Saturday night. "By whom?" Juugo asked, his face lit with interest. Before Gaara could respond, the 7:30 train arrived. KINA students immediately swarmed onto the train, filling up the entire car. Luckily I managed to find a seat next to Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu and Juugo. Glancing around the sea full of students I noticed Gaara and Kankuro in the far left, talking to a girl from the senior class, who happened to be one of Rei's close friends. I also noticed Mary sitting a few seats over, staring at Gaara like a wide eyed cat with blue eyes. Unfortunately at that time I was not aware of her extremely dark expression, I also was not aware of the fact that she was staring at the senior girl and not at Gaara at all.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please review, I would greatly appreciate it! Next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! btw the next chapter is going to be a bit...more graphic. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

One week had passed and Rei still has not returned. The sun's powerful rays stroked my back as I sat cross-legged on the rich grass with Kiba and Sakura, waiting patiently as Kakashi, our AP ninjutsu mechanism teacher, ran through the attendance. "Hm… okay it seems that everyone except Rei Sawa is present." Kakashi frowned at the number of absences next to Rei's name. "Where the hell is she?" He murmured before gazing at the rest of the class. "Okay, you are probably wondering why we are _outside_ of the gymnasium instead of _inside_ the gymnasium." Kakashi peered at his attentive students before continuing "You see, I feel like you students are not working hard enough so I thought maybe I would see improvements if you work under the stifling heat from now on. I don't want to hear any complaints, now get to work!"

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of nonstop drills, our 15 minute break finally arrived. Our bodies ached as Kiba, Sakura and I sat back down on the grass. During the midst of our conversation I noticed Mary sitting near the water fountain alone, her eyes focused on something near the gymnasium doors. When I followed her gaze it did not take me by surprise to see it was Gaara talking with Sai. "Ugh, I can't wait to get out of these sweat drenched gym clothes." Sakura complained, wiping the perspiration off her brow with the back of her hand. Kiba sighed. "Both my gym clothes and my school uniform are drenched in sweat. Today is an unusually hot day." Unconsciously I nodded, never taking my eyes off of Gaara. "Hey guys, do you know who Mary Celtis is?" I asked curiously, looking back at the dazed blonde at the water fountain. It did not surprise me when it took time for them to recognize that name. "Mary…Mary…" Kiba murmured her name softly several times before realization swept over his face. "Oh! Are you talking about the quiet girl in our class?" He asked, tilting his head toward the direction where Mary sat. Sakura's face lit up as well. "Yeah, she was in our elementary class and our middle school class." Sakura tilted her head to the side slowly as she slipped into deep thought. "I don't remember her talking to anyone; as a matter of fact she was very reserved." Kiba stared at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why do you want to know?" He asked, his animalistic brown eyes peering into my face. "I always see her staring at Gaara, I thought maybe you guys might know whether she likes him or not." I replied impassively. Kiba and Sakura exchanged glances and both turned their attention to Mary, who was still watching the crimson haired teenager.<p>

"Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom, so I'll be back." I said, standing up. Fortunately Kakashi was standing where we were sitting, meaning I did not have to waste my time to ask him permission to go. The door to the building nearby the gymnasium was next to the water fountain, where Mary sat. As I turned the door handle to enter the building I glanced at the motionless blonde girl, who was unaware of my presence (for she was too busy looking at Gaara). She was wearing two pendants around her neck that day; both were the forms of monarch butterflies.

Few minutes later, I entered the women's restroom. As soon as I entered the empty bathroom however, I was immediately greeted by a putrid stench beyond grotesque imagination. Covering my mouth with both hands I retained the immense waves of nausea rising in my stomach. _God, what the hell is this smell? _I thought as my curiosity searched for the source of this foul odor, leading me in front of the last bathroom stall. Dizziness raged my head as I held my breath and slowly mustered up the courage to push the stall open. I should have never allowed my curiosity to overcome me. There, sitting slumped on the toilet, was the dead semi-burned body of a KINA student. I gasped in shock, allowing the unbearable smell of her blistered flesh fill my nostrils. A large blood stain that traveled from her mouth to her chest indicated that she was choking blood during her painful death. Tears were stained unto her face, and upon further inspection I recognized her as Rei's senior friend who was talking to Gaara and his brother at the train station last Monday morning. Unable to resist my nausea, bitter bile from my mouth spewed all over the floor of the bathroom. As I was purging violently, I caught a glimpse of something bright orange. Wiping the vomit off of my lips, I focused my attention on the orange object. It was a large monarch butterfly.

My lungs ached for air as I dashed down the hallways and out the door. The 15 minute break was already over and the entire AP ninjutsu mechanism class was silently waiting for my return. My body trembled as I tried to slow my rapid breathing, and my vision was blurred by tears. The question carved onto the students' faces was clear, but only Kakashi asked "What happened?" My classmates swarmed around me as I choked out the words "Dead girl in the bathroom" before falling on my knees.

* * *

><p>I stared impassively at the news reporter's grave face on the plasma T.V. screen in the living room. It was 5:30 in the evening and I had just returned from the police station after spending more than two hours in the interrogation room. "We are standing in front of Konoha's International Ninja Academy where the dead body of 18 year old May Hasashi was found in a bathroom stall at approximately 11:30 A.M. The mortician has yet to perform an autopsy, but according to an eye witness the skin of the victim was blistered with perhaps third degree burns." The critical news reporter then paused briefly and quickly added "This just in: another body had just been discovered in a park near the outskirts of a suburban neighborhood. The police had identified the body as 15 year old Rei Sawa, who also was a student at Konoha's International Ninja Academy. The police have yet to release any more details but we do know that her body was also brutally blistered." As the reporter was telling the breaking news, a picture of Rei flashed on the screen, causing me to immediately grab the remote and turn the television off. Leaning back against the soft sofa cushions, I began to ruminate.<p>

_Rei's thighs and arms were covered in burn marks when I saw her that Saturday night, and half of May's body was completely blistered when I found her in the bathroom stall earlier. This indicates that both were burned to an extent. _I looked down at my burnt fingers, which were still healing, and memories of the acidic butterfly flashed before me. _Since I found a monarch butterfly next to May as well, there is no doubt they were burned by those acidic insects. _I felt chills course through my spine as I continued to dig deep into my thoughts. _According to Gaara Rei claimed she was being pursued, so the possibility of her pursuer actually murdering her is very real. Also May's body was found in the same state as Rei's, so perhaps May knew the identity of the pursuer and the pursuer wanted to silence her. _I stood up and began pacing around the living room coffee table as I conjoured up a conclusion. _Rei had done something or was involved in something that dragged her to her demise. Her close friend May was aware of what was happening, and in order for her not to expose the situation to Konoha's police force she had to be eliminated._

The night carried on and soon I was fast asleep. At that time I held on to the conclusion that both girls were involved in something they should not have been involved in, and that they were both hunted down by someone who had the ability to form acidic water into butterflies. The question was, who did it?

**Hmm I wonder who did it? I love how the main character is such a Sherlock Holmes. Anyway, please send me some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers, here is chapter four of my fanfiction! School has been quite busy, but never the less, I have finished editing this chapter! This chapter has a bit of sexuality in it, so BEWARE.**

The discoveries of the two deceased KINA students diffused like a viral outbreak within the school, and soon vast amounts of conversations relating to their deaths echoed off of hallways and classrooms. Students whelmed me with questions about May Hasashi, even though months had passed since her demise. However despite the two deaths I managed to continue on with my normal school life up until the week before winter break, struggling to retain the large question that had boggled my mind continuously: Who killed them?

Since my third hour class was AP ninjutsu mechanism, I was at the girls' locker room when the lunch bell rang. Sakura, whose locker was beside mine, slung her school bag over her shoulder. "All right, I'll see you at the lunch table. I'm going to meet up with Ino." Just as she was about to turn around to leave, I mechanically reached out to grab her arm. She turned her head to look at me, her green eyes sparked with interest. My tone of voice was urgent albeit calm as I began to speak. "Sakura...I have been wanting to ask you something for a while now. This won't take long, I promise." I peered at my pink haired friend as she silently leaned against her locker to listen. "Do you know anyone, from our school perhaps, that has the ability of forming acidic butterflies?" I asked, bringing my voice down to a whisper. Sakura looked away, her brows knitted as she slipped into thought. After about a few seconds, she jerked her gaze back at me. "Yeah, I believe there is. I don't recall who though." The nerves in my body sparked like electricity as I immediately jumped into conclusion. _Rei and May's murderer goes to KINA_. Sakura then asked why I wanted to know, and I replied glibly with "It's good to question your curiosity once in a while."

After waving goodbye to Sakura I stuffed my gym clothes into my locker, and before I recognized it I was the only girl present in the locker room. "Ah Kunoichi… they dash like rabbits when they are hungry." I muttered under my breath as I began to make my way toward the exit. Suddenly I felt my feet run into something on the floor, causing me to topple forward. Luckily I had developed strong rapid reflexes during my nine years in the ninja school system, so I had quickly regained my balance. Curious as to what I had tripped over, my eyes began to scan across the tiled pristine floor. It was then when I found a blue covered pocket sized book, with a butterfly drawn on the front in black marker. Bending over to pick up the small book, I stared at it contemplatively. Should I quickly scan through it or should I leave it alone? Feeling the arms of curiosity wrap around me once again, I randomly opened to a page in the blue book and began to read:

* * *

><p><em>He slammed me vehemently against the sturdy wooden bathroom door, forcing his hungry tongue into my moist mouth. I groaned in immense ecstasy as he dug his fingernails deep into my skin of my waist. Thrilled by the noise I had uttered out he withdrew from the passionate kiss and bit down on my plump bottom lip ruthlessly. I felt no pain; instead I felt my eager body quiver in intense pleasure. He felt the same bliss, for he pressed his hard member against my thigh. Blood trickled down from my bitten lip, but he paid no heed to it. Grabbing a handful of my tousled blonde hair he pulled my head back, allowing him to leisurely lick my fragranced neck. My small dainty hands rushed under his shirt, exploring his torso. However I had only explored for a few seconds before he withdrew from my neck and spun me around, pushing me hard while doing so. I gasped in pain as my tender breasts were being pressed unto the door, but this only aroused the crimson haired young man more. "Mary." Gaara cooed darkly as he yanked my skirt down to my knees. I heard the unbuckling of his belt, enticing me to remove my shirt and unclasp my bra…<em>

* * *

><p>Upon noticing the names engraved in the erotic passage I felt my body tense up in disgust, but I was even more appalled when I soon recognized the intimate cursive words as Mary's unique signiture handwriting. <em>This book must be Mary's personal journal<em>, I concluded as my untamed curiosity turned over to the next page:

* * *

><p><em>M<em>y _wrists bled and burned from the claws of sand clutching onto me. The gritty texture slithering against my tender skin did not feel discomforting; in fact it was the very opposite. I could see nothing through the black abyss, but I could feel his lust struck eyes bleeding into my exposed flesh. His low jagged breaths as well as the movement from the sand below me can be heard clearly, and his uneven breaths became more unsteady as coarse sand shot deep into the warm sodden cave where my precious pearl awaited. Unable to resist the fiery desire sparking in the pit of my stomach, I released a loud grunt. More sand then enveloped me, gushing inside me like water from a large faucet…_

* * *

><p>Stunned, I discontinued reading that passage, flipping through other pages and scanning other passages quickly. To my disgust all pages in the small book were absolutely filled to the brim with paragraphs upon paragraphs of Mary's distorted and extreme fantasies of Gaara. When I have reached the last page of the book, I was shocked to find only a few short sentences written on it. Taking a chance, I decided to take a look:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damn you filthy pig! How dare you corrupt my sweet into thinking that you are his friend! You are not his friend, you are just another gluttonous animal feeding off of his heart! My sweet does not need a disgusting slob like you in his life, so as such I will take it as my responsibility to protect my pure sweet from dirty swine like you. <em>

_So you filthy swine...it seems you have grime underneath your hooves that is also trying to taint my darling sweet. So as such I will take it as my responsibility to get rid of the dirt tracking behind you, or even better, saw the hooves right off your ankles. _

* * *

><p>Mystified, I turned the page to see if there was anything written on the other side. Surprisingly, there was more:<p>

* * *

><p><em>It is said that death has always had the last laugh. In this situation...death came to you in an angry squall of butterflies, and here I am joining death's merry laughter as swine and cattle mourn over your perfectly formed demise. <em>

* * *

><p>I stared at the last page, focusing on the last sentence Mary wrote on her journal. <em>"In this situation...death came at you in an angry squall of butterflies..." <em>I merely gasped in awe as I began to recall my discoveries of Rei and May. A butterfly was found where May's body was, and small piles of butterflies were found where I saw Rei that Saturday night. I then briskly flipped to the other side of the page and began to ruminate. _Could it be that the "filthy pig" in these passages is Rei, and the "grime underneath the hooves" May?_

I remember the feeling I had when I became conscious of the truth. My body stiffened and my head buzzed ferociously as I dropped Mary's blue book on the floor. Mary Celtis was the one who led those girls to their deaths, Mary Celtis was the killer. She had killed them because she thought they were trying to corrupt "her sweet". My dry throat made it hard to swallow as I realized who she was protecting. The crimson haired young man, Gaara.

After I came across Mary's personal journal I decided to skip lunch, for I lost my appetite. As I was walking past the cafeteria's large window I snuck a glance at the students inside. Centered in my view was the redhead Gaara, who was completely unaware of the stalking blue eyed blonde sitting a few tables behind him. The angelic fiend's crystal blue eyes glittered underneath the translucent light above as she watched Gaara slowly unpack his lunch. Suddenly Matsuri, a girl who was in the same grade as me, came scuttling towards the perfectly impassive boy, her fair face smiling as she sat down next to him. My heart sank in fear as I quickly glanced back at Mary's face. Her glistening eyes darkened dramatically, glaring passionately at the fair faced girl. _What would happen if Matsuri dies today? How will everyone react? _I thought gravely as the bell marking the end of lunch rang. _Will I find her in a terrible state like how I found the other two? If so, how will I react? If Gaara is very fond of Matsuri, how will he handle her death?_ I turned away from the cafeteria window and began walking to class. _No_, I thought as I quickened my already rapid pace, _I cannot stay quiet like this…I must do something_.

**I hope you like this chapter! I must admit, Mary is a freak beyond imagination. Chapter 5 will be coming out soon! please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO my fellow readers! I deeply apologize for the long amount of time it took to write this chapter! I have been really busy with school and all...but now that chapter 5 is here I hope you enjoy reading it! I felt bad that the main character ignored Suigetsu constantly in the previous chapters, so he is more involved in this chapter and the final chapter. Poor Sui-Sauce (pronounced SOY SAUCE). **

**I do not own naruto: Masashi does. **

Two minutes had passed since lunch ended and I was the first to arrive in Ms. Natsuo's earth science class. I slowly walked towards my seat, ruminating ideas on how I should reveal the truth about the two murder victims without becoming one myself. While I was gravely deep into my pond of thoughts, I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder blade. Taken by surprise, I jolted my head up to see that it was none other than my smiling lavender eyed friend. "Hey there, I saw you awkwardly standing in front of the cafeteria window. What was up with that?" Suigetsu asked jocosely, loosely crossing his arms in front of his chest. I merely greeted him vacantly with a "hello". Suigetsu raised his eyebrow. "I feel like you are getting into the bad habit of ignoring my questions." I glared in response to Suigetsu's comment before hearing the classroom door open. "Good afternoon Gaara. How was your lunch?" Ms. Natsuo greeted warmly at the serene faced teenager walking into the classroom. He nodded and softly replied with "Very well. Thank you for asking." My nerves sparked as I realized that if I tell Gaara about the truth now without Mary here, he might do something about this situation and I won't have to involve myself one hundred percent. I smiled to myself at the idea.

Suigetsu sighed in annoyance as we watched Gaara take his seat. "Why does Ms. Natsuo always greet Gaara like that? She never does that to me." Suigetsu murmured, glancing back at me. "Well my darling classmate you always sleep during her lectures, you always want to do her assignments last minute, and you talk back to her sometimes." I blatantly stated before rising from my seat and walking towards Gaara. Suigetsu said something, but I chose to ignore him as I tapped my fingers on Gaara's lean shoulder. He lifted his gaze towards me, his turquoise-green eyes glistening as if asking "What do you want?" causing tingles inside me as I bluntly asked him if he knew Mary. Gaara merely stared at me blankly like a lifeless wax doll. I was not surprised, since Mary's existence was so obscure, so I nodded understandably. "Well you are about to know who Mary is now. So you better listen closely, for this is serious." Gaara's face remained composed as he nodded for me to continue. I then quickly looked around cautiously before continuing, "What I am about to tell you is rather shocking; so please do not overreact." Again, Gaara nodded slowly. Unfortunately time was not by my side, for as soon as I began to speak the classroom door opened, and _she_ walked right in.

I immediately ceased my tongue as the quiet blonde slowly walked to her chair, her blue eyes slowly traveling towards me and Gaara. _Crap, she is here_ I thought glumly as I turned my attention to my patient crimson haired classmate. "Uh…I can't talk right now, I am so sorry…" I spluttered, briskly lowering my head in a apologetic bow. Confused, Gaara asked "Will something happen if you tell me?" I merely stared at him and whispered, "I promise we will talk later." before returning to my seat. Soon the entire classroom was alive with bustling students who returned from lunch. "Hey, is my voice that annoying for you to ignore EVERYTHING I say?" The aggravated voice of Suigetsu asked from behind me. I turned around and replied to my annoyed friend. "I'm just in the middle of something important right now. Once I am through with it I promise I won't ignore you anymore." Turning back away from Suigetsu I stared at my hands resting on my desk. As I examined the healing burn marks against the skin of my fingers I came to a stark realization: There was no way I could talk to Gaara alone, for Mary was always watching him like an owl. Upon noticing the dilemma I then immediately jumped into an alternative solution. _Instead of telling the truth to Gaara, I can tell the truth to Mary's next target, Matsuri._

* * *

><p>The hours that were passing in front of me seemed like minutes, and soon the bell marking the end of the school day chimed sonorously above my head. Immediately I stood from my seat and scuttled through the classroom door, my eyes searching wildly for Matsuri's pretty face as I walked outside towards the west school gate. To my luck the brunette haired girl was a few yards away from me, standing staidly with a large pink gym bag over her shoulder. Relieved that I easily found her I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted for her loudly. Matsuri's body jolted in alert at the sound of her name being called. I started jogging towards her, repeating her name. Hearing the direction of my voice she turned her attention to me. "Yes?" She asked, her tone clearly showing surprise. "Hey Matsuri, there is something I need to tell you. It is imperative for you to listen carefully." Matsuri merely gawked at me as I continued. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but you must understand the situation Mary pulled you into." "Wait…Mary Celtis?" Matsuri suddenly asked, her bewildered eyes glistening under the bright sun glaring above. "You know her?" I asked, taken aback by Matsuri's sudden recognition of Mary. "Yeah she introduced herself to me after lunch. It was weird how she suddenly said hi to me out of the blue, I never talk to her." Matsuri replied, her face studious as she compressed her hands around the thick straps of her gym bag. I shifted my gaze away from her. "Mary is not to be trusted." I gravely stated, looking back at the brunette's face. <em>All I need to do now is tell her the truth, plain and simple. <em>I thought as I waited until my words sunk into Matsuri. Her reaction was not strong, but by the slight widening of her eyes I could tell she was stunned. "Let me explain. You know about the deaths of May Hasashi and Rei Sawa, right?" Matsuri nodded silently at my question, tightening her grip around the gym bag's straps. "Their deaths are a result of…" My sentence was then cut short as someone called out Matsuri's name. My heart suddenly dropped in fear as I recognized the sweet quiet voice, and hoping I was wrong I quickly turned to see who it was. I was not wrong; walking towards us with her school bag over her shoulder, was Mary.

_Damn it. _I turned my attention back at Matsuri and brought my lips to her ear. "Do not trust her." I whispered darkly as the blonde murderer approached us. "Hello Matsuri, how were your classes after lunch?" Mary asked politely, completely ignoring my presence. Although Mary carried beauty equivalent to an angel's, the aura around her was ominous, contorting her beauty into something beyond human fear. Matsuri glanced at me quickly before looking at Mary's angelic face. "Very well thank you for asking." She replied smoothly, her voice cheerful and seemingly without fear. "You are very much welcome." Mary said with a tone that was unnaturally sweet. The blonde's blue eyes seemed to darken as she immediately asked "Can you help me find my necklace? I believe I lost it in the gymnasium." I turned my gaze towards Matsuri, anxiously hoping she would refuse. The brunette did not say a word; she just gaped at Mary's favor. "Uh…" Matsuri looked at me, her eyes showing trepidation. _Say no._ "Um…" She looked back at Mary's face. Though her expression was close to impassive, I knew Mary was getting impatient. _Refuse, can't you see she is trying to lure you into a trap? _Finally the fair faced brunette made her decision. "Sure, I'll go with you. But only for a little bit, is that okay for you?"

The blue eyed blonde did not hesitate to smile in relief; I however struggled to retain my sudden anger toward Matsuri. The brunette eyed me apologetically as Mary began to speak. "I'm perfectly fine with it, as long as you help me find my necklace." She then turned away from us and slowly walked off toward the gymnasium, which was located on the other side of the school near the east gate. She then looked at us over her shoulder, expecting Matsuri to follow along. I remained silent as the fair faced brunette murmured an empty apology. "I know I shouldn't have said that, but what else could I say?" "You are a shinobi, you should know better." I replied harshly, glaring into Matsuri's brown eyes. She winced at the threatening tone of my voice before silently walking toward the blonde. As I watched her follow alongside the flawless fiend I knew I had no choice but to save Matsuri, even if it meant putting my life in danger. With that in mind I followed the two girls like a hunter in the shadows, keeping my distance from them so they would not notice my presence.

* * *

><p>It took 20 dragging minutes for them to reach the doors of the large gymnasium. I was crouching behind an area of thick bushes meters away from the gymnasium's entrance, watching intently. Mary turned blithely toward the brunette and said something, but due to where I was I could only interpret the words "Butterfly" and "Pendant" spitting from her perfectly formed lips. Matsuri nodded briefly in response and the word "Alright" can be heard confidently, as if nothing was wrong. <em>Matsuri should be an actress, <em>I thought as I watched the two girls enter into the building. As soon as the doors closed I instantaneously stood up and emerged from the bushes. _Now is my chance_. "You are so weird. First you were awkwardly standing in front of the cafeteria window like a zombie and now you are coming out of bushes."

Completely taken aback by Suigetsu's voice I shrieked and staggered backwards. The white haired teenager eyed me in amusement. "Where in the hell did you come from?" I exclaimed as soon as I regained my balance. Suigetsu chuckled "Well I decided to stay after school. I was planning on going to the gym to do some personal training, until I saw you coming out of the bushes like a stalker just now." I quickly glanced at the gymnasium before looking back to study Suigetsu's friendly countenance. "Hell, I might as well." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed Suigetsu's arm. "Hey, what are you…" "Do not question me. You are coming with me, and you are going to help me."

There Matsuri was, in the center of the gymnasium, her unconscious body limp next to her gym bag on the polished wooden floor. There the monarch butterflies were, fluttering delicately above the brunette; their acidic wings sizzling against the skin of her arms and clothes. And there _she _was, her back turned to us; her blonde hair illuminating eerily underneath the fluorescent lighting of the building. I could feel Suigetsu's breath against the strands of my hair as he whispered "What the hell is this?" I ignored him and began to walk toward the two girls. _I need to get Suigetsu and Matsuri out of here, since they have no idea what is going on. _Feeling the needles of fear pinching into the back of my neck, I reluctantly decided to do what came to be one of the dumbest things I have ever done in my lifetime.

"I am sure Gaara would LOVE to see what you have done, Mary Celtis!" I exclaimed sarcastically, catching Mary's attention. She quickly turned to look at me. Her beautiful face was painted ugly with insanity; her eyes were dark blue whirlpools of emptiness, and the dark red insomnia lines underneath them emphasized this. Her plump lips were chapped and red, and they were curled upwards in a soft yet strong smile. "Gaara." She cooed the redhead's name sweetly as she took a step closer to me. I remained still, refusing to show any ripple of fear. "Suigetsu, get Matsuri out of here." I commanded loudly to the white haired teenager, never turning my gaze away from the psychopath's stare. "I have no clue what is going on, but there is no way I am leaving you here." Suigetsu shot back, his persistent voice reverberating off of the gymnasium walls. "Suigetsu now is NOT the time to be stubborn, now DO AS I SAY!" I yelled angrily, keeping my eyes glued to Mary. She remained still, her insane eyes boring into me. Suddenly I heard the painful scream of Matsuri, followed by rapid footsteps. "She's awake!" Suigetsu exclaimed. _She must be feeling the burn of the acidic butterflies._ Mary then took another step closer to me, her skin ghastly pale underneath the fluorescent light as she slowly began to speak. "Gaara is my temple, and as such I will take it as my responsibility to worship and protect him." My face remained composed as I replied smugly to Mary with "And I will take it as my responsibility to destroy the fantasy world you live in."

**Chapter six, the final chapter, will be updating soon, I PROMISE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! THE TIME HAS ARRIVED! CHAPTER SIX, THE FINAL CHAPTER! This one is rather long, but hell...enjoy.**

The blonde psychopath merely laughed at my words. "You can't say that," She said self-righteously as she slowly raised her arm to point at me, "Because Gaara dwells in my world. If you destroy my world, you'll take him away from me." Before I could reply, a blur of butterflies shot out from underneath Mary's shirt sleeves. It all occurred too quickly for me to completely dodge their raging wings; thus when I turned to hasten out of the way, the monarch butterflies collided with my lower body. I released a shriek of pain as I felt their acidic kisses tear through the skin of my calves and thighs. I thought I heard what sounded like Suigetsu screaming out my name, but the sonorous beating of the furious insects dominated my eardrums. I guess it _was_ Suigetsu calling out to me, because almost immediately he appeared in front me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and roughly pulling me behind him. "You shouldn't turn your back from the enemy." Suigetsu murmured under his breath as he stood between me and the acidic flock of butterflies, with the Kubikiribōchō in his right hand. I could only loudly groan in pain as the burning on my legs increased. I soon collapsed on my knees, and my teary eyes could only see the bright orange of the butterflies' wings, as Mary dashed toward the confident white haired teenager standing in front of me. In an instant Suigetsu heaved his heavy sword at her, cleaving into her shoulder blade. Surprisingly, no blood spurted from the impact; instead her body dispersed into an angry cloud of butterflies. _A clone?_ I thought in alarm as the cloud of butterflies blasted toward Suigetsu. Also taken aback, Suigetsu immediately jumped back from their reach. As I watched him avoid the butterflies' acidic wings, a flash of clothes appeared in front of me, and instantly I came face to face with Mary.

She stood before me, her eyes wild and dark like a rabid beast. Her pallid face was distorted into a wide smile as she slammed the toe of her shoe into my chest, knocking me back violently against the gymnasium's floor. I grunted painfully as I struggled to get back up on my feet. "Oh my, what on earth are you doing? You are not supposed to get up. Stay down." Mary said harshly, her tone extremely dark. She then kicked me down on the floor again, planting her foot roughly underneath my neck. I squirmed and flailed my arms helplessly underneath her, like a trapped animal underneath its hunter. "Hush worthless worm." Mary cooed eerily as she began to grind her heel into my neck. The pain was unbearable, and the taste of metal was overwhelming as blood began to gurgle from my throat. Her laughter echoed throughout the gymnasium as she lifted her foot from me. "Now, listen to me as I tell you something you, as a worthless lump of flesh, should know before you die!" She exclaimed, bending down to grab me by my hair. She then yanked my head up toward her, yelling at me to look at her. I obeyed without hesitation, glaring at her insane-tainted face with passionate contempt. Mary smiled brilliantly before continuing. "It was three years ago, when I met _my_ _sweet_ in person. I will never forget that night, under the full moon." She trailed off, her eyes dull as she began to recall the time she met the crimson haired teenager.

* * *

><p>"I snuck out of my house through my bedroom window to go to the park nearby my neighborhood, as I normally do whenever I am bored. The night was cold, and a harsh wind was blowing, but I did not mind. The pure silver moon shined brilliantly above me, as I steadily walked on. When I finally reached the playground, I saw five silhouettes standing nearby the swing set. As I got closer, I could see their faces underneath the light of the lamp post that towered above them. The silhouettes were all boys; four of them cornering one against the swings. Curious, I decided to take a much closer look; so I hid behind a park bench that was a few feet away from them. The boy cornered was shorter and younger than the others, and he had a gourd strapped to his back. I remember that look he had." Mary paused and giggled feverishly, before speaking again. "He had that bloodthirsty look of death, he looked like a demon. Pure fear plunged into my heart like an iron dagger when I stared into his hungry turquoise-green eyes. I am sure the other four boys were scared too, for they were silent and their bodies were quivering tremendously. My sweet's face distorted immediately, into a smile that caused ice cold chills to course through my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I could only watch as the cork on his gourd popped off from its place.<p>

"'Come,' the red haired monster said as I watched slithering sand pour from his gourd, 'Come and let me verify my existence!' The hungry demon did not allow the time for any of the boys to respond, for sand enveloped all four of them instantly. It took a moment for me to realize the sand they were encased in were their own graves. Soon my ears rang with their panicked shrieks, as the mighty sand coffins lifted them high above the ground. I couldn't look away, I just couldn't. Terror possessed me to watch the boys' inevitable fate; sheer monstrous terror." Mary released her grip from my hair and trailed her index finger along my jaw line. "You will never know what it is like, to feel what I felt the moment Gaara raised his arm and clenched his loose hand into a fist. You will never experience the fright I felt when the sand mashed their defenseless bodies. My knees felt weak as the harmonious crunch of their corpses echoed in the playground, and immediately I felt the sting of tears flowing from my eyes. As harsh warm droplets from the corpses' blood began to pelt down on us, I focused my attention on the blood hungry beast." Mary's index finger then trailed up to my bottom lip and tugged on it. I remained still as she brought her lips to my ear and whispered "Do you want to know what he looked like?" Noticing that I had no choice, I nodded slowly in reply. My ear could feel the tickle of her breath as she giggled. "Dark red drips decorated his pale face, but his expression was blank and lifeless, as if nothing interesting had happened. The insane glint that animated his eyes was gone, and under the moon's silver beams he looked…beautiful." My muscles tensed at her bashful tone when the word _beautiful_ escaped her mouth. Up until that moment, I never in my life have met a girl who fell in love with a boy through fear.

"Now…" Mary's hand clutched onto my hair and yanked me to face her again, only this time the touch was tenderer. Her countenance was painted with glee as she said "Now it is time to die." In an instant, a flash of purple whizzed toward us and Suigetsu appeared behind Mary, seizing her neck with his Kubikiribōchō. The lavender eyed boy turned his gaze toward me and asked if I was able to stand. In reply I got up quickly, retaining the rising pain of my scorched legs. "I'm fine." I muttered as I swallowed the blood rising from my throat. "Oh, are you? There is no reason to hide it; both of you are going to die, along with that other worthless girl!" Mary yelled, her blue eyes showing scorn. Not surprisingly, torrents of acidic butterflies rushed out from underneath Mary's shirt sleeves. Ignoring the aching pain of my wounds, I swiftly dodged her attack. Suigetsu, who was not far behind me, followed me as I dashed underneath the gymnasium's silver bleachers. "Suigetsu, where's Matsuri?" I asked, turning my head slightly toward the white haired teenager. "Don't worry, she's safe." Suigetsu replied, as he pointed at the bleachers on the other side of the gymnasium. "Good." I muttered in relief. Suigetsu nodded, never taking his eyes off of Mary. "That blonde is too hysterical to even know where we are. Just look at that poor thing." Complying with Suigetsu's command, I followed his gaze. Mary was standing in the middle of the gymnasium, her face twisted with rage as her blue eyes frantically searched for us. Monarch butterflies violently swirled around her feet as she began wordlessly screaming in aggravation. _Suigetsu is right_, I thought as I turned my gaze away from Mary, _That girl has completely lost her mind_. "Mary's butterflies are composed of acidic water, so it is useless to fight with water-based jutsus." Suigetsu ruminated out loud, glancing at me. "Damn, that's no good. We both use water technique, so clearly Mary has the upper hand." I glumly realized, bringing my face to meet Suigetsu's eyes. The white haired teenager merely snickered. "Well, she is mentally unstable so we _could_ use that to our advantage." I remember the feeling I had while realizing the brilliance of Suigetsu's idea. It was the feeling of pure conquest.

* * *

><p>My heart drummed rapidly as me and Suigetsu dashed toward the insane blonde. She immediately turned her head toward our direction, her blue eyes dark and rabid with contempt. We dodged the angry torrents of butterflies as they whizzed toward our direction. With the Kubikiribōchō in his hand Suigetsu darted toward Mary, and in an instant he appeared behind her. Mary snarled angrily, and turned to face the white haired teenager. "YOU ARE FINISHED!" She bellowed as a squall of acidic butterflies enveloped Suigetsu. There was an immense sizzle as the hungry insects quickly devoured Suigetsu, but no blood was spilt; for the butterflies had merely digested a water clone. Mary took a step back in alarm, lowering her guard while doing so. Immediately I saw my chance, and in a split second I scurried toward the vulnerable blonde. The few seconds that followed seemed to pass by in slow-motion, as Mary turned her head to face me. <em>Now,<em> I heard my thoughts say as I met the blonde's surprised gaze, _now is your chance to end this. _I instantly grabbed the collar of Mary's uniform shirt with my left hand, and I curled my right hand into a fist. The darkness of her insane tainted eyes flickered away, as I slammed my fist against her jaw line.

Blood spurted from Mary's mouth as she tumbled back-first onto the wooden floor. She quietly uttered a groan, her face twisted with pain and confusion. I stood before her, my arms crossed over my chest. "Mary, how much do you love Gaara?" I asked sincerely, staring intensely at the blonde. She met my gaze, her countenance no longer dark and rabid. Taken aback by my question, she stammered for a reply. "Um… more than…I love…myself." Mary hung her head shamefully, her cheeks reddening slightly. From behind me I heard footsteps walking toward us, followed by Suigetsu's voice. "You must have a really low self esteem, loving a boy over yourself. Cripes, I don't even think he knows you exist!" Mary jolted her head up to look at Suigetsu, her blue irises glistening as tears poured out of her eyes. "I know…I know he does not know who I am. I can never bring myself to…" The blonde stopped mid-sentence when she began to weep. "Would Gaara appreciate what you have done for him? Would he praise you for killing the ones he was close to? Tell me, Mary. How would Gaara react, if he was here?" I asked, kneeling down to Mary's level. "Gaara… would be very upset with me." The blonde mumbled, wiping off her tears with the back of her hand. "Then, why did you kill those girls if you knew he would be upset with you?" Matsuri's voice suddenly asked. My eyes widened slightly in surprise, as Matsuri crawled out from underneath the bleachers. _Oh wow, I almost forgot Matsuri was hiding under there._ Mary silently shook her head from side to side as a reply. "That is not an answer. Why did you do it?" Suigetsu asked frostily. After a brief moment of silence, Mary murmured "I don't know."

Suigetsu sighed loudly. "So you are using your fascination with Gaara as an excuse to mercilessly kill those girls?" When the white haired teenager said this, Mary immediately cupped her hands over her ears and screamed, "NO! I LOVE HIM! NO! NO! NO!" The frantic blonde continued to scream in denial, shaking her head violently from side to side. _Way to go Suigetsu. _I thought peevishly as I attempted to calm Mary down. "We know. We know you love him Mary. Listen, it is okay to love someone. But if you turn it into an obsession, and you kill people because of it, you have gone too far." I gently stroked my hand against the crown of Mary's head as I continued. "It is not too late to redeem yourself Mary." The blonde looked at me with her gleaming blue eyes. With her quivering lips and rosy cheeks, Mary reminded me of an abused animal begging for help. "I'm…sorry. I am sorry for the pain I have caused." She quickly uttered her feeble apology, before roughly pulling me in an embrace. "It's not too late Mary, it's not too late." I murmured as Mary began to cry quietly against my shoulder. "Hey, we should go to the hospital to address our wounds." Matsuri suggested weakly. "Yeah, let's go." Suigetsu agreed, his lavender eyes peering at me. "Hold on for just a moment. Let Mary pull herself together, she is coming with us." I replied, rubbing my hand against Mary's quivering back, as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, I have to use the bathroom." Suigetsu stated bluntly. We had left the gymnasium after Mary managed to calm down, and we were heading toward the main school building before Suigetsu announced his dilemma. "Yeah, I kind of need to pee as well. Where's the nearest restroom?" Matsuri asked sheepishly, her cheeks tainted with a faint blush of embarrassment. The brunette had her arm around Suigetsu's neck, for she could not walk well on her critically burned legs. I, also with my arm around Suigetsu's neck, shrugged as a response to Matsuri's question. "I usually try my best not to use the school toilets, so I wouldn't know where the restrooms would be." I then turned my head to glance at Mary, who was walking silently behind us. "Mary, do you know where the nearest restrooms are?" Mary, who had her head lowered, replied "There is a restroom right next to the entrance of the main building." As soon as the blonde said this, Suigetsu's face lit up. "Really, it's that close by? Let's go then ladies!" Suigetsu then hurried on his way, dragging me and Matsuri along with him.<p>

"Oh man, this feels DAMN good!" Suigetsu hollered from the boy's restroom. "Shut up and pee, you dork!" I shouted back from the hallway, outside the restroom's open entrance. Mary and I were waiting patiently for both Matsuri and Suigetsu to finish their bathroom break, when Mary muttered another quiet apology. "I'm sorry for causing you pain." "Relax, you are forgiven." I replied briskly, glancing at the grim faced blonde. Mary shook her head, and repeated her apology. "I'm sorry for causing you pain." Her head remained low as she continued to repeat herself. It was painful for me to watch Mary in that condition, so in an attempt to shed some light on her, I began to tell Mary my feelings about her.

"From the moment I found out the truth behind the murders of May Hasashi and Rei Sawa, I felt that you were nothing but a self-fish and sickly obsessive killer. However, I soon realized that you just needed something to cling onto, so you won't become lonely. When you saw Gaara for the first time you decided to cling onto him, to cure your loneliness. You killed those girls because you were afraid that they would take Gaara, the cure to your loneliness, away from you. You are just another victim of loneliness, are you not?" Mary gawked at me with her piercing blue eyes, her perfect lips ajar with shock. Then Mary lowered her gaze, whispering "I…I am. In reality I am lonely as a phantom. But…in my own reality I am with…him, my sweet. I am no longer lonely when he is…with me."

She then raised her gaze toward me and said yet another apology. "I'm sorry for causing you pain." "Hey girls, I'm back!" Suigetsu exclaimed, walking out of the boy's restroom. Soon after, Matsuri walked out of the girl's restroom. "Alright guys, let's get going." I said, as I hung my arm around Suigetsu's neck. Suigetsu sighed in annoyance as Matsuri too, hung her arm around his neck. "Ugh can't one of you cling onto Mary? I can't help both of you." He muttered gruffly under his breath. "Um…actually, I have to use the bathroom. Please excuse me for a moment." Mary said, walking over to the girl's restroom. "Are you serious? _Now_ you are going to use the restroom?" Suigetsu exclaimed. The blonde turned her head to look at us. "I'm sorry." She apologized as her melancholy blue eyes glistened brightly with tears. "I promise I will no longer become the source of your pain." She mumbled as she entered the bathroom. Suigetsu sighed and looked at me. "You should go use the bathroom too, just in case." He suggested. Agreeing with him, I steadily walked into the girl's restroom.

When I entered the bathroom I was greeted by a putrid stench, followed by a noise I was familiar with; the beating wings of angry butterflies. _This horrid smell…it smells like burning flesh, _I thought as I retained the urge to vomit. Curiosity then consumed me as the quiet beating rose to a sonorous pounding. With my hand pressed against my nose, I began walking toward the back of the bathroom, where the noise grew louder. The pit of my stomach suddenly felt heavy as the rotten smell grew more prominent. I found myself standing in front of a partially open bathroom stall, where the drumming sound was most deafening. Suddenly, I came upon a realization that struck my nerves like an iron spear. This bathroom was the same bathroom where May Hasashi's murder took place, and the stall in front me was where I found the corpse. _Mary!_ My mind immediately screamed out to the blonde as I quickly pushed the stall door wide open. There she was, sitting idly on the toilet seat, with burning orange monarch butterflies gorging away at her flesh. Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly and her mouth was hanging open, almost as if she was singing to the heavens above. The stains of her tears decorated her angelic cheeks, and her blonde hair glowed underneath the luminescent light above her. My legs gave out from under me and I soon collapsed on my knees. I screamed wordlessly, not understanding why Mary had committed suicide. Suigetsu and Matsuri immediately entered the restroom upon hearing my scream. My vision blurred with tears as Suigetsu quickly helped me to my feet. "Come on let's go." I heard the white haired teenager say, as both he and Matsuri pulled me away from the grotesque sight.

* * *

><p><em>Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat<em>. drumming, similar to that of fingers tapping against a surface, can be heard from a distance. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. my hitherto closed eyes gradually opened, curious as to where the sound was coming from. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat. _I could not see anything, for I was completely surrounded by immense darkness. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. the drumming continued, only this time it was much louder, and much closer. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. for some unknown reason, I felt a strong sense of fear, pure animalistic fear. I had the feeling that something horrible, something demonic, was coming my way. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat. _I can feel the drumming creeping toward me as it grew louder. I wanted to scream for mercy, but when I opened my mouth to cry out, I could not utter a sound. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. I could see something in the distance. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. it was a light, glowing bright orange in the blackness of the abyss. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. the light danced fervently, inching ever closer toward me. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. the longer I stared at the light, the more frightened I became. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. after observing the dancing light, I slowly began to realize that it was not a light at all. In fact, it was a monarch butterfly, flapping its dainty wings in front of me. I held my breath, hoping the butterfly would pass by me. The butterfly continued to fly toward me. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. the burning orange insect was inches away from my face. _Tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_. suddenly, the wings of the butterfly seized its movement. Silence followed, as the insect dropped dead, pure earsplitting silence. _You are just another victim of loneliness, are you not? _I heard a voice emerge from the darkness. It took a moment for me to realize that the voice was my own. _I am. In reality I am as lonely as a phantom, but in my own reality I am with him, my sweet. _Another voice emerged from the darkness, answering my question. It was the voice of Mary.

The nerves on my body tingled as I abruptly stirred in my slumber. The bed sheets felt warm against my skin as the dripping sound of an IV machine reached my ears. "Hey, are you awake, sleepy head?" asked a familiar, female voice. I stirred some more, before groggily opening my eyes. As usual, the sterile white ceiling of the hospital room glared at me with its fluorescent lights. Turning my head away from the brightness, I slowly sat up from my hitherto laying position. "How are you feeling this morning?" asked the familiar voice again. "I am doing well Sakura." I murmured tiredly. After rubbing my eyes with the knuckle of my hand, I turned my gaze toward the pink haired girl standing beside my bed. "How long am I going to stay here?" I asked Sakura. It has been nearly a week since I was admitted into the hospital with acidic burns on my legs and thighs. "Well…" Sakura began, her pastel green eyes twinkling warmly, "Most of the burn wounds were not that serious, so those wounds are beginning to scab over well. There is one though that is not healing fast enough." Sakura tilted her head and continued with an assuring tone. "My best bet is, you will be here for another week, if not two weeks." I sighed helplessly, glancing down on my heavily bandaged legs. I felt Sakura's hand as she patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you will be up and running in a few weeks." She reassured. The door then opened, and a hospital nurse briskly peeked into the room. "Miss, a handsome boy came to see you." "Alright, let him in." I replied, suppressing a yawn. As soon as I granted permission, the door broadly opened and Suigetsu came striding in.

"Hey there!" greeted the white haired teenager as he waved merrily. I waved back as Suigetsu approached the foot of my bed. Sakura, who was still standing beside me, asked Suigetsu if he wanted time alone with me. "Yes actually." He replied, his face distorting into a glib smirk. The pink haired girl then turned her gaze at me. "Take care, I hope you feel better." She said fondly as she began to exit the room. A silence then replaced Sakura's presence. "…How's Matsuri?" I asked, my voice reverberating through the hushed atmosphere. Suigetsu nodded slowly as he replied with, "She is doing fine. Her wounds are more serious than yours, so she will be in the hospital for much longer." He then sat on the edge of my bed, his arms crossed loosely in front of his chest. His lavender eyes examined my solemn expression as he asked, "Are you sure you are okay?" As a reply to his query, I nodded slightly. "Man…we gave her a chance too." Suigetsu murmured, lowering his eyes from me. "Do you mean Mary?" I asked, staring attentively at my white haired friend. "Yes." He replied blatantly, averting my intent gaze. Another earsplitting silence followed afterward. This time, it was Suigetsu who broke the still atmosphere. "I guess she became overwhelmed with guilt. Maybe she realized that she _was_ clinically insane, because who would kill for a boy?" After saying this, Suigetsu tilted his head upward and outwardly sighed. "It is said that death has always had the last laugh." He then added, looking at me. I nodded, lying back against my bed. Suddenly, I recalled Mary's blue journal in the girl's locker room, and began to recite the last sentence Mary wrote in her little book. "'In this situation…Death came at you in an angry squall of butterflies, and here I am joining death's merry laughter as swine and cattle mourn over your perfectly formed demise.'" Suigetsu sighed again. "Did Mary say that?" He casually asked. "Yes." I impassively replied. Suigetsu sighed again before speaking. "Well…In this situation…Death came at _Mary_ in a squall of butterflies," Suigetsu paused before continuing. "Only this time Death is laughing merrily alone, while here we are mourning over _her_ perfectly formed demise."

**GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK! YOU MADE IT! If you like, you can inbox me a fanfiction request! I am going to write a lemon one-shot of Suigetsu, since the Sasuke lemon one-shot I wrote recieved so many views! But I can write a few more on the side! :D I would like to hear your ideas fellow readers!**


End file.
